Lloyd Haynes
| birthplace = South Bend, Indiana, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = Coronado, California, United States | occupation = Actor, Marine, writer }} Samuel Lloyd Haynes (September 19, 1934 – December 31, 1986) was an African-American actor and television writer.NY Times obituary Haynes was a member of the Bahá'í Faith.IMDB Biography# b. South Bend, IN 1934 # d. 12/31/86 Carreer # Actor best known for his TV role as Pete Dixon in the 1969 TV series, "Room 222". Career was mostly in television including appearances on "The Fugitive", "Star Trek", "T.J. Hooker". Last appearance was a TV film in 1981 Haynes served in the Marines from 1952-1964 and during the Korean War. He was a public-affairs officer for the Naval reserve with the rank of Commander. Following his military career, Haynes studied acting at the Film Industries Workshop and Actors West in Los Angeles. Haynes appeared in a number of television series,such as in the Second Star Trek episode second pilot: "Where No Man Has Gone Before" as character Lt.Alden,but was dropped because series Producer Gene Roddenberry prefer acrtress Nichelle Nichols over him and films, but received the most honors for his role as "Pete Dixon" in Room 222. He was nominated for both an Emmy and Golden Globe Award for his role. He died from lung cancer on December 31, 1986, aged 52. In 2006, he was nominated as Teacher of the Year at the TV Land Awards. Blogs Missing You Again: Lloyd Haynes There are many performers who strike a chord with the public, they may become famous, even beloved, practically a part of our daily lives, and seem as close and dear to us as family, but due the short arch of their career, they disappear from view like low flying objects under our radar. When they pass away, it’s almost as if they didn’t really exist. Their obituaries are scant, and minimalize their accomplishments. There are too many performers who fit into that category. Last night I saw a first season episode of the Emmy Award winning, “Room 222“. A TV show from my youth that was recently released on DVD. Granted, the quality of the set is poor, the once vivid color is all but bleached out like a pale memory, and at times, the stock is grainy, but from the first chord of that classic Jerry Goldsmith theme song, it’s 1970 again, and I’m back in junior high school, cue: soulful flute solo. When series lead, Lloyd Haynes arrives in his red Mustang convertible; a smile comes over my face. A long lost friend has arrived. I realize how much I’ve missed him. I had forgotten how insanely attractive he was. I had forgotten how he radiated intelligence and warmth. I began to miss him all over again. Why wasn’t Lloyd Haynes a big star? Haynes appeared in a number of television series and films, but is best recognized for his role as "Pete Dixon" in “Room 222“. Pete Dixon, unlike most TV teachers at the time “wrapped” with his class, he took the kids and their issues seriously, and expected excellence in return. This did not occur on “Welcome Back Kotter” or “Nanny & The Professor”. Pete Dixon taught history and always made it relevance apparent, to dopy students like the shy girl, Helen Loomis (Judy Strangis) the militant, Jason Allen (Heshimu) the faux-stoner, Bernie (David Jollife) and eager beaver, Richie (Howard Rice). Deservedly, Haynes was nominated for both Emmy and Golden Globe Awards for his role. In total the show was nominated for seven Emmy Awards, seven Golden Globes and an American Editors Award. Both a popular and critical success, the series won many awards from educational and civil-rights groups. Both the critics and the public loved it. Despite its popularity, Haynes went home empty handed, however he did win a Television Teacher of the Year Award in 1970, for his role as Pete Dixon on "Room 222". In 2006, he was post-humulously nominated as Teacher of the Year, at the TV Land Awards. “Room 222” show ran for 113 episodes, and Haynes is the show. My God, did I mention how handsome he was? Room 222, aired on ABC from September, 1969 to January, 1974, and is still in syndication. Alas performers, the residuals are not forthcoming. A prestige show for ABC, it was usually wedged in-between “The Partridge Family” and “The Odd Couple“. Created and often written by James Brooks, “Room 222” was one of the first television programs to concentrate, in a compassionate and candid manner, on topical problems that affected urban youth, such as smoking marijuana, teen pregnancy, pollution, dropping out, finding yourself and racial prejudice. (You’ll note that this does not occur on “Saved By The Bell”) It might be easy to dismiss the show as strictly a period piece, but in fact, it’s a serious exploration of social mores and the cultural landscape as seen through the microcosm of the classroom. “Room 222” is a time capsule that authentically captures that brief period of time that takes place after the summer of love and before the hedonistic days of disco. (Hippies not required.). The show holds up. Yes, it’s dated, but good work is good work. Without making light, the show was so instrumental in bringing about change that young people watching it decided to go into education, because they wanted to be like Pete Dixon, and do something positive for the world. Haynes was a superb role model. It’s difficult to tell where Lloyd Haynes leaves off and Pet Dixon begins. It’s a perfect marriage of performer and character. All the great writing only helps a great actor. Haynes delivers. He’s so natural, that I think he is a real groovy teacher at Walt Whitman High School (shot at Los Angles High School.) Haynes brings to his character, a kind of dignity, a resolve, we see him struggle with the status-quo, we see him get hurt, but not become vindictive, we see him get praised, but not become cocky. Haynes I surmise from a few interviews with colleagues was a lovely, gentle man, intelligent, quiet, and deeply spiritual, practicing the Bahá'í faith. This is a really nice guy. I wish that ABC prime time would bring back the series to TV as a limited edition classic family show, instead of squandering it on DVD at Blockbuster. It would be a lot more interesting to watch than “Wife Swap” or “I Survived a Japanese Game Show”. In looking at a few episodes, I was struck with the open sexual relationship Pete Dixon is carrying on with the school guidance counselor, Liz Macintyre (Denise Nicholas). It’s oddly candid how the students, and even the school principal, Seymour Kaufman (Michael Constantine) encourage it, describing it as “groovy”, “right on” and as “a beautiful thing”. It’s amazing how politically and socially awry, we’ve gone. Anyway, Dixon and Macintyre are an attractive couple, and I have to say, Haynes kissing scenes, which may be modest by today’s “Desperate Housewives” standards, are very hot. How could they not be? Haynes is wildly sexy...and an academic. I would love to stay after school in his detention class, alas, hands off, there is no question that this is a fully fledged hetrosexual male. Haynes was handsome in that J. Crew kind of way. He wasn’t pretty, he looked masculine, confidant, strong and straight as an arrow. He would have made a perfect “Lion King“. As Pete Dixon, he’s dressed in typical relatively dull prep school manner. He’s not a clothes hanger, but his suits are sensible and classic. Every other episode we might see him at home, or on a date in turtleneck, but Pete Dixon doesn’t get mixed up into the frantic world of 70’s fashion, which included flared pants and floral prints for the other faculty at Walt Whitman. While clearly athletic, he wasn’t all that built or buff, but is cute in his tennis whites when coaching after school. Haynes had beautiful brown eyes, deep-set dimples, and a strong chin. He has stunningly dark skin, and short-cropped afro. His nose is broad, and so racially genuine that it speaks to some sort of royal lineage. He has thankfully seen no need for a nose job. Here is an African American male that makes no attempt to co-op the bland Caucasian look of his peers. He speaks to confidence, and to knowing that the authentic outlasts the pretentious. His look is timeless, he as attractive today as he was thirty- five years ago, perhaps more so. He is so inspiring that they should name a cologne after this guy. Samuel Lloyd Haynes was born September 19, 1934, in South Bend, Indiana. He came from modest means, with a tough life growing up during the Great Depression. It was not a time where many people of color got the opportunity to excel. Haynes served in the Marines Corps from 1952-1964 (twelve years) and fought for our county during the Korean War. Keenly intelligent and articulate he became a public-affairs officer for the Naval Reserve achieving the rank of Commander. This alone speaks to the caliber of person set before us. Following his military career, Haynes studied acting at the Film Industries Workshop and Actors West in Los Angeles. Jobs for African Americans were few and far in between. Haynes was a quiet pioneer; he started out as a cameraman, in order to get into the industry. Where one door was closed, another was opened, albeit only a crack. Again, this speaks to the contents of his character, because there were nearly no people of color in the Caucasian dominated cameraman’s union. Haynes real gift and contribution to the art of television was however in front of the camera, a camera that loved the incredibly attractive actor. Haynes became a real “working actor” when people of color found little work in the industry. Haynes has a terrific resume, but some of the more interesting elements include that he played Ken Morgan on the daytime soap “General Hospital just before his death, a series he first joined in 1963, when few men of color were spotted on daytime TV. Therefore, his career was a completed circle, ending where it began. He frequently appeared on episodic television, like "T.J. Hooker", "Simon & Simon", “Marcus Welby” and “The Fugitive“. In other distinctive roles, he placed one of the first people of color super villains on “Batman”, as “Lord Chancellor“, how fun is that, but he even managed to date Diane Carroll on an episode of “Julia” around the same time. Haynes was the second lieutenant on the bridge of the original Star Trek pilot. Had he stayed, “Room 22“might have never surfaced. For those of you who were “Dynasty” fans (who wasn’t) he was the reoccurring Judge Horatio Quinlan who eventually sent Blake to jail. Boo...hiss! Haynes made a few feature films including a plum role in the all male, “Ice Station Zebra” While every Metro star was dumped into that film (including Rock Hudson) its Haynes who really warms it up. Haynes died of lung cancer on December 31, 1986 in Coronado, California. He was only 52, with several marriages and children left behind. His illness was abrupt and painful. Always a true gentleman, before his death he called many people who he had worked with throughout his life, he thanked everyone, and reminded them that despite the fact that years may have passed, that he appreciated them. He said good-bye, and let them say good-bye too. That physical beauty I went gaga over before only pales in comparison to his inner beauty. Tonight I will venture back to 1971, where Pete Dixon needs to reunite a father and son battling the generation gap, and gets into serious hot water with the school board when they find out he’s paying his students to learn how to read when he substitutes for the remedial reading professor. Okay, it will all be resolved with 22 minutes, Karen Valentine (Alice Johnson, student teacher) will throw in a few laughs, but I’ll get to see Lloyd Haynes smile, and I’ll begin to miss him all over again. I’m not ready to say good-bye! ump to filmography as: Actor, Writer, Self, Archive Footage Actor: * 1980s * 1970s * 1960s 1. "General Hospital" (1963) TV series .... Ken Morgan (unknown episodes, 1984-1986) 2. "T.J. Hooker" .... Lew Jensen (1 episode, 1983) - Matter of Passion (1983) TV episode .... Lew Jensen 3. "Simon & Simon" .... Track Coach (1 episode, 1983) - Psyched Out (1983) TV episode .... Track Coach 4. "Dynasty" .... Judge Horatio Quinlan (4 episodes, 1981) - The Verdict (1981) TV episode .... Judge Horatio Quinlan - Enter Alexis (1981) TV episode .... Judge Horatio Quinlan - The Testimony (1981) TV episode .... Judge Horatio Quinlan - Blake Goes to Jail (1981) TV episode .... Judge Horatio Quinlan 5. Born to Be Sold (1981) (TV) .... Malcolm 6. "Disneyland" .... Lieutenant Bill Boyd (1 episode, 1980) ... aka "Disney's Wonderful World" (USA: new title) ... aka "The Disney Sunday Movie" (USA: new title) ... aka "The Magical World of Disney" (USA: new title) ... aka "The Wonderful World of Disney" (USA: new title) ... aka "Walt Disney Presents" (USA: new title) ... aka "Walt Disney" (USA: new title) ... aka "Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color" (USA: new title) - The Kids Who Knew Too Much (1980) TV episode .... Lieutenant Bill Boyd 7. The Kids Who Knew Too Much (1980) (TV) .... Lieutenant Bill Boyd 8. Good Guys Wear Black (1978) .... Murray Saunders ... aka Black Fighter (Europe: English title) 9. "Harold Robbins' 79 Park Avenue" (1977) TV mini-series .... John Stevens ... aka "79 Park Avenue" 10. The Greatest (1977) .... Herbert Muhammad 11. Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby (1976) (TV) .... Laykin ... aka Rosemary's Baby II 12. "Marcus Welby, M.D." .... Paul Kelland (1 episode, 1975) ... aka "Robert Young, Family Doctor" - The Strange Behavior of Paul Kelland (1975) TV episode .... Paul Kelland 13. "Emergency!" .... Captain Stone (1 episode, 1974) ... aka "Emergencia" (USA: Spanish title) ... aka "Emergency One" (USA: syndication title) - Equipment (1974) TV episode .... Captain Stone 14. "Room 222" .... Pete Dixon (113 episodes, 1969-1974) - Cry Uncle (1974) TV episode .... Pete Dixon - I Didn't Raise My Girl to Be a Soldier (1974) TV episode .... Pete Dixon - Jason and Big Mo (1974) TV episode .... Pete Dixon - MPG (1973) TV episode .... Pete Dixon - El Greco to Jason (1973) TV episode .... Pete Dixon (108 more) 15. Assault on the Wayne (1971) (TV) .... Lieutenant Dave Burston 16. The Mad Room (1969) .... Dr. Marion Kincaid 17. Ice Station Zebra (1968) .... Webson 18. "Lancer" .... Frank (2 episodes, 1968) - The Lawman (1968) TV episode .... Frank - Chase a Wild Horse (1968) TV episode 19. "Julia" .... Dick Privet (1 episode, 1968) - Mama's Man (1968) TV episode .... Dick Privet 20. "Premiere" .... Kramer (1 episode, 1968) - Lassiter (1968) TV episode .... Kramer 21. Madigan (1968) (as Lloyd Haines) .... Sam Woodley 22. "Tarzan" .... Matto / ... (3 episodes, 1967) - The Blue Stone of Heaven: Part 2 (1967) TV episode .... Matto - The Blue Stone of Heaven: Part 1 (1967) TV episode .... Matto - Man Killer (1967) TV episode .... Tomba 23. "The Fugitive" .... Detective Franks / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1967) - The Judgment: Part I (1967) TV episode .... Detective Franks - A Clean and Quiet Town (1966) TV episode .... Officer - Wife Killer (1966) TV episode .... Ed Warrn 24. "The Green Hornet" .... Military Policeman (2 episodes, 1967) ... aka "The Kato Show" (Hong Kong: English title: informal title) - Invasion from Outer Space: Part 2 (1967) TV episode .... Military Policeman - Invasion from Outer Space: Part 1 (1967) TV episode .... Military Policeman 25. "Batman" .... Lord Chancellor (2 episodes, 1967) - Batman's Waterloo (1967) TV episode .... Lord Chancellor - King Tut's Coup (1967) TV episode .... Lord Chancellor 26. "Felony Squad" .... 1st Officer / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1967) - The Desperate Silence (1967) TV episode .... 1st Officer - Death of a Dream (1966) TV episode .... Policeman27. "12 O'Clock High" .... Chase Mayhew (1 episode, 1966) - Graveyard (1966) TV episode .... Chase Mayhew 28. "Star Trek" .... Alden (1 episode, 1966) ... aka "Star Trek: TOS" (USA: promotional abbreviation) ... aka "Star Trek: The Original Series" (USA: informal title) - Where No Man Has Gone Before (1966) TV episode .... Alden 29. "Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre" .... Christensen (1 episode, 1966) ... aka "The Chrysler Theater" ... aka "Theatre of Stars" (UK) ... aka "Universal Star Time" (syndication title) - Time of Flight (1966) TV episode .... Christensen 30. "The F.B.I." .... First Special Agent (1 episode, 1966) - The Spy-Master (1966) TV episode .... First Special Agent Writer: 1. "Room 222" (1 episode, 1972) - Lift, Thrust and Drag (1972) TV episode (story) Self: 1. Bicycle Safety (1975) .... Himself - Host 2. "Stand Up and Cheer" .... Himself (1 episode, 1973) ... aka "Johnny Mann's Stand Up and Cheer" (USA: complete title) - Episode #3.6 (1973) TV episode .... Himself 3. "The Hollywood Squares" .... Guest Appearance (4 episodes, 1969-1972) - Episode dated 5 June 1972 (1972) TV episode (as Lloyd Haines) .... Guest Appearance - Episode dated 31 May 1971 (1971) TV episode (as Lloyd Haines) .... Guest Appearance - Episode dated 10 August 1970 (1970) TV episode (as Lloyd Haines) .... Guest Appearance - Episode dated 17 November 1969 (1969) TV episode (as Lloyd Haines) .... Guest Appearance 4. The 23rd Annual Primetime Emmy Awards (1971) (TV) .... Himself/Presenter 5. "The Movie Game" .... Himself (1 episode, 1971) - Episode dated 8 February 1971 (1971) TV episode .... Himself 6. "The Dick Cavett Show" .... Himself (1 episode, 1970) - Episode dated 29 October 1970 (1970) TV episode .... Himself 7. "The Art Linkletter Show" .... Himself (1 episode, 1970) - Episode dated 25 May 1970 (1970) TV episode .... Himself 8. "Playboy After Dark" .... Himself (1 episode, 1970) - Episode #2.13 (1970) TV episode .... Himself Archive Footage: 1. TV in Black: The First Fifty Years (2004) (V) 2. Tarzan's Jungle Rebellion (1967) .... Matto References External links * * Retrieved on 2009-02-13 Category:1934 births Category:1986 deaths Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American Bahá'ís Category:Actors from Indiana Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:People from San Diego County, California Category:People from South Bend, Indiana Category:United States Marines Category:African American actors Category:Cancer deaths in California Category:1934 births Category:1986 deaths Category:Americanfilm actors Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Actors from Indiana | Deaths from lung cancer | People from San Diego County, California | People from South Bend, Indiana | United States Marines | African American actors | Cancer deaths in California Category:Actors from Indiana Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:People from San Diego County, California Category:People from South Bend, Indiana Category:United States Marines Category:African American actors Category:Cancer deaths in California